


Deceptive Practices

by Moontyger



Category: Dragon Age, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, World of Warcraft
Genre: 15 Characters Meme, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet written for a character list meme for the prompt "4 and 12 have to pretend to be in a relationship in order to spy on 3, who holds the key to world domination."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceptive Practices

"He's looking this way," Jaina whispered. "No, don't turn your head. Keep looking at me."

Elincia fidgeted nervously, her hands clenched in the folds of her skirt. She wasn't really that suited to undercover missions like this, but she'd insisted she be allowed to contribute. "Are you sure about this?"

Jaina nodded, but instead of elaborating, she leaned closer and kissed her. She could feel Elincia trembling under the hand she rested on her back, but hopefully their target would mistake it for excitement or lust instead of nerves.

Peering past Elincia through mostly closed eyes, she saw the elf openly staring, an amused smirk on his face. She broke the kiss, but scooted closer, parting long green hair to whisper in Elincia's ear, "He's coming over."

Zevran was still smirking when he arrived at their table and addressed them. "Ah, ladies. I am afraid the innkeeper is frowning at you. Perhaps we should go elsewhere?"

Jaina reached under the table and took Elincia's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze while she offered a welcoming smile in response to Zevran's blatant invitation. She had heard he was bold, but this was even easier than she expected. For someone with access to something of such power, he was remarkably easy to manipulate.

Or maybe it was she who had finally learned the lessons of years of manipulation and betrayal. Once she would have tried to speak to him honestly, negotiating a peaceful arrangement agreeable to all concerned. Now, she knew better. Sometimes, deception was the only way to get what you wanted.


End file.
